Dulce o travesura
by Mellorine
Summary: Los sombreros de paja celebrando Halloween y una competencia entre Zoro y Sanji por el disfraz más original.


Nota de la autora:

Con ustedes les dejo ¡El especial de Halloween! de Luffy y sus amigos.

¡Feliz Halloween! y como siempre, One Piece es de Eichiro Oda.

**Dulce o travesura**

En el Sunny Go todos los sombreros de paja decidieron decorar la embarcación con motivos tétricos: Ussop, colgaba las telas de arañas artificiales, Chopper pintaba máscaras, Franky y Robin decoraban la cocina con calabazas. Luffy, dormía ( ¿qué más iba a hacer?), Brook preparaba en su violín las más tenebrosas melodías para la fiesta de Halloween, Nami colocaba velas en la cubierta del barco. Mientras que Sanji con Zoro discutían sin cesar.

Cabeza de alga ¿para qué te vas a disfrazar? Si andas con la máscara puesta todo el día- el cocinero se burlaba con sorna del espadachín.

Pues a ti nadie te ha pedido tu maldita opinión, maldito cejotas de remolino. Eres lo más parecido a un poliwarth que he visto en mi vida- Zoro le respondió hiriente.

Pues te reto a una competencia de disfraces para esta noche- lo desafió el cocinero, acercándose ofensivamente y uno de sus dedos indicó el rostro del espadachín. ¿Aceptas el duelo?

Las risas del moreno inundaron la cocina, su voz sonaba muy confiada, tan seguro de sí mismo, que sin dudar aceptó el desafío. – Te ganaré rubio de pacotilla-

Inténtalo, alga marina con patas-

Me conseguiré el mejor disfraz porque yo soy lo máximo y te haré comer el pasto del barco si gano- aseguró Zoro con una sonrisa burlona.

Ni lo sueñes, si te venzo me dejarás ser el segundo oficial a bordo- le contestó el rubio.

Los dos contendores se estrecharon la mano en señal del duelo en la noche de Halloween. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que toda la tripulación supo de la apuesta y se comprometieron como testigos de fe. Sin embargo, como el capitán ya estaba despierto propuso que todos participaran e hicieran una fiesta del terror para divertirse un rato. Los sombreros de paja, acordaron que a la medianoche sería el

plazo fatal e ineludible para presentarse en la cocina con sus trajes.

Sin embargo, los rivales no querían dar su brazo a torcer y se acercaron a sus nakamas a pedirles ayuda. Así fue como Zoro se alió con Nami ( tras lo cual la deuda del espadachín llegó hasta las nubes) para confeccionar su traje y Sanji, se acercó melosamente a Robin para que le diera ideas.

Brook fue el encargado de anunciar el inicio de la fiesta, con su violín tocó las más siniestras melodías en una cocina sin mucha luz. La sombra del afro se proyectaba mucho más grande productote las velas y él parado en una esquina comenzó con su concierto del terror.

La primera en ingresar a la cocina fue la colorina que lucía un traje de bruja, con su pelo recogido en un moño entero tirante, un sombrero negro, una capa del mismo color, zapatones grandes, el traje era gris con aplicaciones oscuras y el detalle fue la nariz plástica que tenía una verruga en la punta y que ella lucía con gracia. Además, acondicionó el clima tac para dejarlo como una escoba.

Luffy apareció vestido con una capa negra, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca y unos dientes de vampiro de plástico que el lucía riendo y mostrando su hilera de dientes. Sin embargo, no dejó de lado su sombrero de paja para vestirse de Drácula. Chopper, estaba pintado de blanco, en su forma semi humana apareció como el Yeti, farfullando cosas incomprensibles, Ussop se disfrazó de zombie. Franky quiso ser una momia y apareció envuelto en papel higiénico y Robin vistiendo de riguroso negro, se disfrazó de Morticia de los Locos Adams.

Los nakamas se miraban y se felicitaban por la creatividad de los trajes pero aún estaban esperando a los dos duelistas de esta competencia. Los minutos pasaban alumbrados por las velas, las telas de araña se veían reales y las calabazas sonrientes daban un aspecto siniestro a la habitación. De pronto se vio una silueta vestida de verde que ingresaba a la cocina, tenía cadenas colgando de sus pies descalzos, la ropa harapienta y unos tornillos pegados en la cabeza. Los demás lo quedaron mirando y en coro le preguntaron:

- ¿Zoro?-

- Sí, ¿a quién estaban esperando a Gol. D. Roger? – contestó secamente, buscando a un rubio escurridizo por la cocina. Y por arte de telepatía o de magia de Halloween, se sintieron otro par de pasos entrando al reinado del rubio.

¡¡Yohoho, yohoho!! ¡¡Ohh Robin –chan, Nami- swan!! Se ven horrosamente hermosas en esta noche- dijo una voz cantarina que salía dentro de un traje llamativo.

De la figura del cocinero sólo se distinguían sus zapatos porque el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran calabaza naranja, cuyos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que Sanji prendía el encendedor y que por la gran mueca siniestra, el rubio podía exhalar el humo del cigarrillo.

¡¡ Está increíble!!! – gritó Luffy mientras trataba de mordisquear el disfraz, Nami le pegaba con la escoba, explicándole que una calabaza no tiene el mismo sabor que la carne. El resto, miraba a sus dos nakamas, esperando el momento decisivo del duelo: el resultado. Por otro lado, Sanji y Zoro se examinaban de pies a cabeza, con ojos estudiosos, tratando de encontrar un defecto en el traje del otro para hacerlo perder.

Brook, toca algo por favor- pidió el cocinero. El esqueleto comenzó a arrancar un par de notas que pronto se convirtieron en melodías a su violín y el rubio comenzó a bailar graciosamente, girando alrededor de Zoro, moviendo sus manos y gritándole.

Marimo, ¿Dulce o travesura?-

Hey, no te escapes a nuestro duelo- le recriminó el espadachín.

¿ Qué duelo? Si es obvio que yo gané. Así que elige ¿dulce o travesura?- le respondió juguetón el rubio.

Robin tosió disimuladamente para ocultar la gracia que le hacía ver a una calabaza bailarina y al Frankenstein más serio del mundo juntos en una cocina. Franky, Chopper y Ussop se miraban divertidísimos, pensando en que si ellos fueran el jurado, dirían que es un empate.

Mientras que Nami, le pegaba escobazos a Luffy para que no se comiera el disfraz de Sanji, pero el capitán no se daba por enterado y seguía alucinando con probar un trozo de calabaza.

Pero, de pronto, el esqueleto dejó de tocar el violín y preguntó

¿Acaso no votaremos por cuál es el mejor traje?- Sanji frenó en seco y Zoro lo miraba agradecido de que alguien cuerdo parara el baile frenético del cocinero para darle el triunfo a él.

Y de la nada, como si fuera "American Idol", los sombreros de paja sacaron unos carteles con los nombres de Zoro y Sanji.

- Robin ¿cuál es tu votación?- preguntó el esqueleto.

- Empate- dijo, alzando los dos carteles.

- ¿Franky?-

- Empate porque los dos trajes ¡son súper!-

- ¿Capitán?-

- Kishishi… Yo voto por Sanji porque su traje se puede comer- contestó sonriente-

- Ussop, ¿ cuál es tu decisión?-

- Perdona Zoro pero Sanji hizo una perfomance completa con su traje – contestó, escondiéndose tras de Luffy.

- ¿Chopper?- volvió a preguntar Brook.

- Mi voto es secreto- se excusó el renito.

- No vengas con patrañas y da tu voto- lo regañó el esqueleto junto con la mirada de odio del resto del jurado, lo hizo dar de nuevo su respuesta – Yo te elijo Zoro-.

- Y el voto final lo dices tú, Nami-

- Pues yo me quedo con la calabaza bailarina- respondió, sacándole la lengua al espadachín en son de burla.

- Pues la elección ha sido democrática, justa y declaro que el ganador es Sanji. ¡Yohoho!- exclamó el esqueleto.

Sanji comenzó a reír y a bailar alrededor del espadachín, saltando y agitando sus brazos inició el discurso de burla con frases como "¡¡¡Yo gané y tú no!!!" "soy el mejor" "hasta vestido de vegetal te supero", " leru- leru, candelero". Lo que ocasionó que al espadachín se le formara una vena de enojo en su cuello. Molesto reconoció su derrota y le dijo a Sanji:

Okey… ahora eres el segundo oficial, cocinero de pacotilla-

Pues Marimo, te dejo en tu puesto si elijes entre ¿dulce o travesura?-

Como me venciste, ya te quedaste con lo dulce... Por lo que escojo la travesura- respondió humillado.

¿Seguro? – le preguntó el cocinero con un tono peligroso.

Sí, haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de que me arrepienta-.

Entonces, acércate. Un poco más, un poco más… Quédate ahí- le ordenó el cocinero.

Y los brazos le cogieron la cara hasta que quedaron frente a frente y la mueca de la calabaza lo besó en los labios. Todos sus nakamas quedaron estupefactos ante la escena: Frankenstein dejándose besar por la gran calabaza. Cuando el beso finalizó, el cocinero le dijo:

¡Feliz Halloween, cabeza de algas!-

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado... A modo de referencia, la gran calabaza es un personaje de Snoopy o Peanuts.


End file.
